De papier et de scotch
by Callistontheweb
Summary: TRADUCTION - Quand Tony avait six ans, Howard lui racontait des histoires dont les personnages centraux étaient Captain America, Bucky et les Howling Commandos. Devenu adulte, Tony rencontre le héros de son enfance.


_NdT : cette histoire est la traduction de _Paper & Sellotape_ de _robotboy,_ à retrouver sur Ao3. J'ai voulu la traduire car j'ai été soufflée que l'auteur ait réussi à insuffler tant d'émotion en utilisant si peu de mots. Voyez vous-mêmes. Ah oui, il y a une légère liberté prise avec le canon : dans cette histoire, Tony perd ses parents alors qu'il n'est encore qu'un adolescent._

Disclaimer : les personnages sont à Marvel et l'histoire à robotboy.

* * *

><p>Tony a six ans et Howard lui raconte des histoires.<p>

« Et alors les Howling Commandos s'enfoncèrent plus profondément en territoire ennemi, encerclés par des unités de Hydra. Ils se construisirent une cachette et Bucky abattit les sentinelles de Hydra, une par une. Mais avant que Hydra ait pu intervenir et en finir avec eux, Captain America utilisa son bouclier pour envoyer un message à la base à la nuit tombée. Il l'envoya dans un code spécial, tellement secret qu'ils eurent besoin d'un grand scientifique pour le déchiffrer. »

« C'était toi, papa ? C'était toi qui l'a déchiffré ? »

« Peut-être. J'ai bien dit un grand scientifique, n'est-ce pas ? » Howard lui fait un clin d'œil. Tony sourit, inclinant son bouclier miniature pour envoyer un signal au camp allié derrière le canapé.

« Tu crois que je pourrais faire partie des Howling Commandos, comme Bucky ? »

« Tout comme Bucky. Tu sais qu'il était le meilleur ami de Captain America ? »

« N'était-il pas ton meilleur ami ? »

« Nous étions – nous avons été très bons amis », dit Howard. « Et il t'aurait aimé. »

« Comment se sont-ils échappés ? »

Mais Howard a un rendez-vous avec Obadiah et Tony le suit dans toute la maison jusqu'à la porte, demandant encore un détail, encore un jeu, encore une histoire. Howard se penche et lui tend une bande dessinée, fanée et en lambeaux.

« Mais papa, je l'ai déjà lue ! », dit Tony, en l'ouvrant tout de même. « Il y en a d'autres ? »

« Non », dit Howard. « C'est la dernière qu'ils ont faite. »

Lorsque Tony termine la bande dessinée, il décide que Jarvis sera Red Skull, et il sauve le monde en envoyant son vélo dans la piscine.

* * *

><p>Tony a onze ans quand il parle à Howard de son rêve.<p>

« Lorsque tu dirigeras Stark Industries, », dit Howard, accrochant la maquette de Spitfire que Tony vient de terminer, « tu en construiras des comme ça, à l'échelle. »

« Je ne veux pas diriger Stark Industries, papa », dit Tony. « Je veux être mécanicien. »

« Pardon ? », dit Howard, mais un peu trop tard pour prétendre avoir mal entendu.

Tony sent son cœur battre plus fort sous l'effet de ce qui devrait être de la fierté, mais qui ressemble plus à de l'appréhension. « Un mécanicien. J'ouvrirai un atelier de remise en état pour anciens modèles », dit-il et, pour susciter l'indulgence, il ajoute, « comme lorsque nous avons réparé la Bentley. »

Le Spitfire plonge lorsque Howard le lâche, comme s'il allait s'écraser.

« Tu veux jeter aux orties l'entreprise que j'ai bâtie pour toi, tu veux me désavouer, tout ça pour pouvoir réparer des _voitures_ ? »

Tony ouvre et ferme la bouche.

« Je n'ai pas travaillé si dur, je n'ai pas fait tous ces sacrifices, pour que tu me tournes le dos et que tu me balances ça à la figure ! »

Les joues de Tony lui brûlent, et Howard est écarlate sous sa moustache poivre et sel.

« Papa, je ne voulais pas- », Tony s'interrompt devant le regard furieux de Howard.

« Non, il est temps que tu grandisses un peu, Tony. Regarde ça ! » Howard agite la main devant les affaires de Tony. Les maquettes, les romans, les robots, les figurines, les décors que Tony a élaborés pour les aventures dont il est le héros, et non plus le riche polard sans ami. Son poster de Captain America, des photos de guerre, la photo de son père et lui plongés jusqu'au cou dans le moteur de la Bentley.

« Tu veux aller à l'école ou pas ? Veux-tu être un mécano minable à Harlem ou veux-tu un avenir ? Crois-tu que tu puisses monter ta petite boutique et survivre comme ça ? Crois-tu que ce soit si facile? Tu vas arrêter avec ça. Tu dois laisser tomber ces histoires, ces jeux, et prendre tes responsabilités. Les jouets, les aventures, ces conneries de _Captain __America_ - », Howard arrache l'affiche défraîchie du mur et le bruit du papier qui se déchire fait tressaillir Tony.

Howard froisse le papier dans son poing, assis sur le lit de Tony. Il passe la main dans sa chevelure clairsemée, et parle d'une voix plate, tremblante, qui fait Tony se sentir encore plus mal que les cris précédents.

« Tu as douze ans, Anthony. Il est temps pour toi d'abandonner tes délires puérils. Ne me parle plus jamais de devenir mécanicien. Et plus - plus de Steve, non plus. Il est parti, il est mort. Il ne reviendra pas. »

C'est la première fois que Howard appelle Captain America _Steve_. Pendant vingt ans, Tony ignorera pourquoi l'affiche est la seule chose sur laquelle Howard s'acharne, car il n'est alors qu'un enfant effrayé qui retient ses larmes tandis que son monde part en miettes.

« Tu n'auras pas toujours ce que tu veux, Tony. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela. Tu ne peux pas aspirer à des choses simples. Le monde n'est plus comme ça. Tu auras des responsabilités. Tu vas devoir répondre aux attentes. Tu dois arrêter ça. Tu dois passer à autre chose. »

Lorsque Tony a fini de pleurer, il ramasse les morceaux de l'affiche et utilise du scotch pour les recoller. Il place le poster à l'intérieur du placard et jette la photographie de la Bentley.

* * *

><p>Tony a quinze ans quand sa mère entre dans sa chambre pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Tony plonge avec horreur sous les couvertures, priant pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas, lui, ou pire, l'affiche dans le placard. Une éternité s'écoule avant qu'elle ne bredouille quelque chose et que la porte se referme brusquement, laissant Tony se demander si faire une crise cardiaque ressemble à ça.<p>

Il est trop mortifié pour dormir, sans parler de terminer ce qu'il faisait. Cap lui sourit, depuis l'intérieur de la penderie, presque complice, mais cela ne l'aide pas à se sentir mieux. Il regarde le plafond et se déteste un bon moment, avant que les cris s'élevant derrière le mur n'interrompent ses pensées.

_Bon sang, Howard, j'aurais dû me douter qu'il finirait comme ça._

Ils n'utilisent leurs noms que lorsqu'ils sont en colère. Il n'y a aucun mot dans le vocabulaire de sa mère qui soit aussi virulent qu'_Anthony_ et _Howard_.

_Je suis sûr qu'il traverse juste une phase, chérie. Tu sais comment sont ces hippies à l'université -_

_Arrête ça. Ne rend pas responsable l'établissement que _tu_ as choisi pour lui._

_Ce n'est pas ce que voulais dire, c'est juste que le culte du héros trouble les jeunes garçons–_

_Non, c'est de ma faute, c'est de ma faute pour t'avoir épousé et cru que ces bêtises étaient justes des phases, pour t'avoir laissé l'encourager._

Il y a un long silence. Tony est trop occupé à se demander comment construire une machine à remonter le temps pour essayer d'interpréter ce qu'elle dit.

_Nous sommes en retard, Maria. Allons-y._

Tony perd sa virginité dès le début du semestre suivant avec une étudiante en astrophysique prénommée Esther. Suivent Nancy, Ko, Wanda, Lena, la petite sœur de David et cette-fille-de-l'Idaho-avec-des taches de rousseur. C'est facile une fois qu'il a laissé tomber le genre geek. Il s'entraîne devant le miroir. Le sourire de Howard, le clin d'œil de Howard, la façon dont la la main de Howard glisse dans le bas d'un dos, l'autre main offrant à boire. Il est un Stark et il a hérité de chaque once de charme, d'esprit et de séduction que son père a pu déployer sur les diplomates, sur les actionnaires, et, suppose Tony, sur sa mère. Après deux whiskies, il peut se glisser dans la peau de Howard et ça roule, Bethany, Ru et Tamara s'écroulent en gloussant sur son lit, se tortillent quand Howard junior leur retire leurs collants, leur écarte les jambes avant de les flanquer dehors avant le début des cours.

Et après cinq ou six whiskies, David, mais ils ne parlent jamais de ça.

* * *

><p>À dix-sept ans, Tony construit des robots qui ne lui parlent pas. Il s'enivre, mais Obadiah reste un connard. Il baise un mec après un concert de Gang Green et chope des morpions. Il se dit que Malibu est, en Amérique continentale, l'endroit idéal pour être aussi loin que possible de sa grande maison vide. Il achète une Chrysler Highlander, une Pontiac Streamliner, une Hudson Commodore, une Mercury de 1942 et une Lincoln Continental avec les primes d'assurance-vie.<p>

Cela ne l'aide pas.

* * *

><p>À vingt-six ans, Tony construit un robot qui peut parler.<p>

L'enterrement de Jarvis est relativement discret, rien à voir avec le cirque médiatique des funérailles de Howard et de Maria. Il y a davantage d'employés de Stark Industries que de famille, son éloge funèbre évite soigneusement et poliment d'évoquer les raisons pour lesquelles Jarvis n'avait pas de famille. Moins polis sont les regards sans équivoque tournés vers Tony. La poigne de fer d'Obadiah sur l'épaule de Tony lui fait tenir le coup tout au long de la cérémonie. C'est seulement quand il rentre chez lui qu'il craque, et qu'il pleure comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis l'enfance. Le silence de la maison est implacable, et Tony s'enferme dans son atelier pendant cinq jours. Il n'a jamais travaillé si dur sur un programme, et la simulation n'est que l'ombre de ce dont il aurait besoin, mais quand sa gorge se serre à l'écoute des essais vocaux de l'IA, cela lui suffit, pour l'instant.

Quand il refait surface, Obadiah lui à trouvé une nouvelle secrétaire – une ayant moins de penchant pour les procès en reconnaissance de paternité bidons – et bien, elle n'est pas si mal. Son nom est Virginia et elle a des taches de rousseur, et elle se fiche comme d'une guigne de son petit numéro à la Howard. Elle le fait sourire pour la première fois et lui tend un mouchoir en papier sans rien dire. Tony commence à croire que, peut-être, les choses iront mieux.

* * *

><p>À trente ans, Tony disparaît quelques jours.<p>

Ce qui n'est pas inhabituel, si bien que personne ne le remarque pendant quelques mois. Mais putain, Pepper ne perçoit pas un salaire à six chiffres sans raison. Elle trouve quelque chose, une facture, probablement. Tony peut dire par le cliquetis de ses talons sur le marbre que c'est plus grave que d'habitude. Il pense à reposer son scotch. Ce n'est peut-être pas si grave.

« Tony, qu'as-tu fait ? »

« Là, tu vas devoir être plus précise, surtout quand tu dis- »

« Au Stamford General Hospital », dit-elle et au ton de sa voix, il peut dire qu'elle connaît déjà la réponse.

Il hausse les épaules, descend son verre. La pièce est floue, et il se sent plus ivre qu'il ne l'était il y a deux minutes. « Prévoyant. Futé. Réfléchi. Prévenant, même, je pensais que tu apprécierais que je prenne enfin mes responsabilités- »

« Je me rends compte que c'était une décision très personnelle, Monsieur Stark, mais celle-ci arrive définitivement en tête de votre liste de décisions personnelles _irréflechies _que vous avez pu prendre, et je pense que si vous qualifiez une vasectomie de responsable vous devriez vraiment envisager- », elle s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle. Tony continue à la regarder alors que sa vision se brouille et, quand il essaie de cligner des yeux pour y remédier, ses cils restent collés.

« Tony », elle se blottit à côté de lui et lui prend son verre. Il tousse, et cela ressemble un peu à un sanglot. « S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu avais une bonne raison. »

« Je ne serai pas lui ». Ce n'était pas ce que que Tony voulait vraiment dire, mais voilà, c'est trop tard pour y réfléchir. Pepper lui serre le bras.

« Tu n'es pas ton père. Personne ne pense cela. »

« Arrête, je le sais. »

« Tony, si tu l'as fait pour _prouver_ quelque chose- »

« Et bien, techniquement, oui, mais si cela peut t'aider à te sentir mieux, c'est surtout à moi-même que je voulais prouver quelque chose. »

« Tu ne sais pas si tu aurais été comme lui. Je veux dire, tu aurais pu le savoir, si- », une des choses que Tony préfère chez Pepper est qu'elle peut divaguer plus que lui.

« Je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir si je ne l'aurais pas été. Il- » Tony s'interrompt. Il pleure probablement, mais il préfère penser que c'est juste un peu de whisky qui coule. « Il a aimé, autrefois. Il y a longtemps, je crois. »

Elle lui prend les deux mains, car il n'y a vraiment rien d'autre à dire.

« Je ne serai jamais lui. J'avais besoin de le savoir. »

Howard a disparu. Il est mort. Il ne reviendra pas.

* * *

><p>Quand Tony a trente-huit ans, la phrase <em>le dernier acte de défi du grand Tony Stark<em> lui résonne dans la tête et il sait exactement ce qu'il a à faire.

Dans cette grotte, tout ce qu'il peut être, c'est un mécano minable rêvant de devenir un héros, et c'est parfaitement logique, la boucle est bouclée. Il crée et crée encore, s'invente des histoires et s'appuie sur ses rêves pour ne plus penser au trou béant en lui qui le démange tout le temps.

Il écoute Yinsen et pense à la seule autre personne qui a toujours eu confiance en lui, à ce stupide poster rangé dans l'atelier, chez lui. Merde, _chez lui. _Il se demande s'il va disparaître de façon aussi peu spectaculaire que Captain America, une sensation fugace et rapidement oubliée pour tout le monde, et un point d'interrogation douloureux pour les gens qui tenaient à lui.

Puis il se blinde, se répète _tout comme Bucky_ et refuse de renoncer, parce que le monde est comme il a toujours été : un moteur à réparer. Il serait tentant de penser que ce nouveau Tony a toujours existé dans un coin de sa tête, même s'il pataugeait dans une mare d'alcool à 37,5 °, mais non, c'est juste qu'il a vraiment toujours voulu être un héros. Il a toujours voulu être assez bon pour mériter ce sourire sur papier glacé.

Atterrir en catastrophe dans le sable fait beaucoup plus mal que tomber dans une piscine, mais la sensation est fondamentalement la même.

* * *

><p>Tony a quarante ans et il regarde un film que Howard avait fait il y a longtemps.<p>

Et pour une fraction de seconde il pense, _juste parce qu'Erskine a reçu tout le crédit pour la création de Captain America__._

* * *

><p>À quarante et un ans, Tony entend un agent du SHIELD murmurer le mot <em>Hydra<em>.

Après cela, il entend les mots _classé secret_ chaque fois qu'il en parle, mais il ne peut pas laisser tomber le sujet. Cela lui fait une drôle de sensation dans la poitrine, ce qui est certainement important, car ressentir à cet endroit une sensation plus drôle que ce qu'il éprouve ces jours-ci est loin d'être évident. Le regard glacial que Fury lui adresse fonctionne presque, mais Tony trouve alors du temps pour contourner certains pare-feux et faire un peu de lecture.

Pour l'avoir vécu, il sait maintenant à quoi ressemble une crise cardiaque et là, il s'en faut de peu. Les rapports sont incroyables. Il a beaucoup de mal à y croire, mais, lors d'une visite impromptue au QG du SHIELD, une femme aux cheveux courts murmure _Rogers_ dans son oreillette et Tony sait, il _sait_.

Douze jours plus tard, Coulson est rappelé de toute urgence à New York, alors Tony se connecte aux flux sécurisés du SHIELD à Manhattan parce que, bon, s'ils voulaient des flux sécurisés vraiment sûrs, ils n'auraient pas dû essayer de pirater JARVIS. C'est un beau foutoir, mais Tony sait ce qu'il cherche, et voilà. Le voilà.

C'est le même visage. Effrayé et désorienté, sans sourire complice ni scotch, mais c'est bien Steve Rogers qui est à Times Square et Tony porte la main à sa bouche pour retenir un hoquet de surprise, manquant se brûler le menton car il porte toujours son gantelet.

* * *

><p>Quand Tony a quarante-deux ans, il fait quelque chose qu'il voulait faire depuis longtemps.<p>

C'est une magnifique pagaille, le choc et l'indignation de Steve laissent place au besoin urgent d'amener Tony dans ses bras, ils s'embrassent jusqu'à ce que la lèvre de Tony se fende et que Tony les ait tous deux attirés dans un coin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient étourdis et que leurs cheveux soient emmêlés sous les doigts de l'autre. L'adrénaline de la bataille vibre encore assez pour les laisser étourdis. Tony frotte un peu de suie qu'il a déposée sur la joue de Steve.

« Pourquoi as-tu un goût de noix de coco ? » Steve halète et cligne des yeux.

Tony rit et Captain America rit également, et Tony se sent comme s'il avait réparé le monde.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Tony a quarante-trois ans, son cœur se brise.<p>

Ses jambes sont enroulées autour des hanches de Steve, l'incitant à intensifier le rythme, pour amener Steve à s'abandonner. Steve halète doucement. Le silence est la règle en temps de guerre, et Tony ne pourra l'amener à le rompre. Tony sait que parler pendant l'acte embarrasse Steve, mais il tente de montrer l'exemple avec ses gémissements et ses râles. Ce n'est pas difficile, Tony est bruyant tout le temps, surtout quand il a vingt-cinq centimètres d'un bâton de justice étoilé – le rouge qui est monté aux joues de Steve quand il a appelé ça ainsi était juste _unique_ – le pilonnant sans relâche. Il crie quand Steve accélère le rythme, voit les yeux bleus se tourner vers lui et Tony est proche, si proche que ses orteils se contractent, que son estomac se révulse quand il s'incline pour être martelé encore, encore et encore.

Mais Steve semble perdu dans son monde. C'est une belle image, le flegme de Steve vole en éclats, front plissé, doigts glissant sur la joue de Tony, lèvres roses butant sur un mot. Le regard bleu le transperce une seconde, soulagé et plein d'une joie délirante que Tony lui découvre, mais l'écho du nom que Steve murmure dans l'orgasme lui est familier.

Steve continue de trembler, sa tête retombe contre le réacteur arc, il s'écroule mais réussit à rester au-dessus de Tony, presque délicatement.

Tony vient quand Steve le martèle une dernière fois, le plaisir chassé trop tôt par les pensées confuses qui affluent dans la tête de Tony. C'est tellement évident, mais il le refuse. Steve lisse son plastron, et quand il se retire, Tony ne bronche même pas. Ils se rajustent mécaniquement, Steve s'écarte pour que Tony puisse se glisser dans l'espace sous son bras. Il sent des baisers dans ses cheveux et, s'il est tentant de laisser les mots qu'ils ne se disent pas leur faire oublier ce moment, la lueur du réacteur arc ne laissera aucun d'eux dormir.

« Tu sais », dit Tony. « Toute ma vie, les gens m'ont regardé et ont été déçus quand ils ne voyaient pas mon père. »

Steve se redresse, Tony le devine en sentant le matelas s'affaisser, mais il continue avant que Steve ne puisse dire quelque chose de stupide.

« Je pensais que cela faisait plus mal quand c'était lui qui faisait ça », murmure Tony, et ce putain de Captain America ne trouve rien à répondre.

Steve n'est plus fait de papier et de scotch.


End file.
